Heart of the Dragon
Heart of the Dragon is the fifth episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Iron Fist. Synopsis There's a new Iron Fist in town, and he's itching to make his presence felt. Meanwhile, Ward calls in a favor, and Joy considers her options. Plot Davos uses his newly-gained Iron Fist powers to rescue a man threatened by Golden Tigers for not paying his protection money. He asks the man where he can find more Tigers and is directed to a club where they hang out. Misty Knight and Colleen Wing worry about Danny Rand, ever since the dropped call that suggested Mary Walker was attacking him, even though Mary does not seem like the violent type. Knight starts working the disappearance like a detective, since Mary called the apartment and they can backtrace the call and left prints on a piece of artwork she left. Meanwhile, Walker releases Rand on the street, and films him. She then heads to Joy Meachum to show her the video of Rand's plight. Joy wants to watch it later, but Walker says that will not work for her – Joy has to watch it now, then she erases it. Joy will message Walker when her money is ready, but Walker gives her some advice for free – do not trust Davos. Wing and Knight meet Ward Meachum to trace Mary's fingerprints, reasoning that Rand Enterprises could do it faster than the New York City Police Department. It also had the benefit of keeping Rand's name out of an public inquiry, so Ward agrees to put corporate security on the task. Ryhno and members of his gang find Rand injured on the street. He is easily captured and taken to their hideout where they intend to ransom him to the Tigers. Davos takes down Tigers at their club, including their leader, Ho. Chen Wu shifts his allegiance to Davos saying that he could be very useful to him. Davos agrees and tells him to meet him in two hours with a list of criminals or he will face the same fate as Ho. Wing and Knight continue to look for Rand while he is held captive by Ryhno's gang. Rand tries to persuade BB to call Wing, noting that if Rand dies, he has to live with it. Davos and Joy meet; Joy wants to make it clear that their partnership is at an end since nothing Davos does can blow back on what she is trying to build. They united to take down Rand, and that is all. Davos wants Joy at his side to help him destroy the crime in New York City. Joy says she will consider it; Davos tells her that every decision from now on has a consequenece. Knight takes Wing to the crime scene where Davos killed the Tigers in the club. While there, Wing gets a call from BB telling her Rand's location. They rescue him from Ryhno's hideout, and he tells them about losing the Iron Fist. Rand insists on no doctors, so Ward gets Bethany to treat him at Chikara Dojo. Ward brings everyone up to speed on Mary Walker – she's a former special ops soldier with a heavily redacted file. Knight and Wing head off to make sure Joy is safe. Joy brings Walker to the apartment for her money, but wants to hire her as protection from Davos as well. Wing and Knight arrive and find both in the apartment and take them back to Rand's. Joy admits to being part of Davos' plan to hurt Rand and tells him that he is not finished yet. In flashbacks, Davos recovers from his fight with Rand, and his distant relationship with his mother, Priya, is explored. Cast Main Cast: *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Alice Eve as Mary Walker Guest Stars: *Giullian Yao Gioiello as BB *Natalie Smith as Bethany *Fernando Chien as Chen Wu *Marcus Ho as Ho *Gita Reddy as Priya *Jason Lai as Ryhno *Sky Lakota-Lynch as Crank *Sydney Mae Diaz as Hex *Jowin Marie Batoon as Torx *Jeremy Lanuti as Young Danny Rand *Shiv Pai as Young Davos *Nina Kassa as Sammy *Paul Juhn as Factory Worker *James Tam as Golden Tiger Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Chikara Dojo **Joy Meachum's Apartment **Golden Tigers' Nightclub **Ryhno's Gang Hideout **''Silver Lotus'' (mentioned) **Red Hook Pier (mentioned) **Midland Circle (mentioned) **Greenpoint Pier (mentioned) *K'un-Lun (flashbacks) *Paris, France (mentioned) Events *Triad War **Attack on Golden Tigers **Battle at the Silver Lotus (mentioned) *Rescue of Danny Rand *Capture of Mary Walker *Capture of Iron Fist (mentioned) *Duel of K'un-Lun (mentioned in a flashback) *Trial of Shou-Lao (mentioned in a flashback) *Destruction of Midland Circle (mentioned) *Assassination of Harold Meachum (mentioned) *Battle at the Rand Enterprises Building (mentioned) *Air Crash in the Himalayas (mentioned) Items *Misty Knight's Prosthetic Arm *Colleen Wing's Katana *Mark of Shou-Lao *Mary Walker's Twin Machetes *Chen Wu's List (mentioned) Vehicles *Rand Enterprises Private Jet (mentioned) * (mentioned) Creatures *Dragons (mentioned) **Shou-Lao (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Rand Enterprises *New York City Police Department *Golden Tigers *Ryhno's Gang *Order of the Crane Mother (flashback) *Hand (mentioned) *United States Army (mentioned) Mentioned *Lei Kung *Yü-Ti *Claire Temple *Harold Meachum *Heather Rand * * Trivia *"Heart of the Dragon" is the title of ''Marvel Premiere'' Vol 1 #16. *The "6-1-6" police radio call for superhuman abilities is a nod to Earth-616, the main Marvel Universe. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Episodes